


Mistletoe

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Santa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: Tony just wanted to kiss his boyfriend under the mistletoe. He got his wish fulfilled and then some.For the Ironstrange Haven Secret Santa event.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: IronStrange Secret Santa 2019





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [why-the-face](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=why-the-face).



Ok. Public checklist. People? Check. Gifts? Check. Music? Check. Alcohol? Check. And... double check. Thor brought Asgardian stuff. That would be interesting. 

Personal checklist. Mistletoe? Check. Corny line? Check. Backup corny line in case Stephen has the same corny line as him? Check. Boyfriend? Missing.

Damn.

It took him a while to spot Stephen in the sea of people. He was talking to someone... Tony could barely make out the person, but it was probably Christine.

The two superheroes had been on a few dates, agreeing to take it slow and test the waters. That was fine. Had been fine, actually. Now Tony really really wanted to let everyone know and what better way than to make out under the mistletoe? Telling his friends? Please, he's Tony Stark. He wouldn't be doing something so mundane.

He headed his boyfriend's way with a confident strut, only to be annoyingly intercepted by Rhodey, who told him that Peter was drinking. Priorities. Tony abruptly spun around to locate his intern.

"Underoos!"

Said spider jumped a solid foot in the air, dropping the glass.

"Mr Stark!"

"You're underage!"

"I wanted to see if I have a fast metabolism like Mr Rogers."

"You do, but you're still underage."

Peter pouted, but didn't try to get another glass of what Tony hoped was normal, human alcohol. Still, he instructed Friday to keep an eye on him.

Now back to his mission. Stephen wasn't where Tony had last seen him. Or anywhere in the room.

"Friday, where's my wizard?"

"Doctor Strange is-"

"Were you looking for me?"

"Nevermind."

Tony spun around to meet the cyan eyes of the taller man. He smiled, an arm sliding around the other's waist. Stephen seemed to shy away from it.

"Yes, darling. I wanted to christen the mistletoe."

Stephen's lips twitched into a frown.

"Tony, we've talked about this..."

Tony's smile fell away.

"Not yet?"

Stephen shook his head.

"Why?" He looked around. Too many ears. Tony dragged the other to the balcony. They needed to talk. "Why?"

"I told you. This relationship-"

"Is going well. I don't want to hide anymore, as if it's forbidden," the engineer retorted, growing agitated. This wasn't going according to plan.

Stephen's eyes widened. 

"I..." He seemed stuck, as if Tony had sprung this on him. Oh.

"I forgot to tell you that I care about you, didn't I?" Tony asked, hand finding the other's jaw. Stephen instinctively leaned into his touch, but the doubt didn't leave his gaze.

"You did." The sorcerer took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

"That I'm ready to go public? Yes."

"That I am what you really want."

"Oh, sweetheart, I've been sure about that for a long time."

Stephen smiled and leaned down for a gentle kiss.

"Now let's do that again under the mistletoe," Tony asked as soon as they parted. Stephen laughed, squeezing him in his arms. "Fine, but we are definitely doing that within the next hour."

The sorcerer hummed in confirmation. Ok, plan mistletoe was delayed, but on its way.

* * *

Unfortunately, it was gift giving time. Tony was quickly chosen to distribute the presents under the tree.

"Thor. Peter. Nat. Bruce," he recited monotonously.

Everyone had at least 2 gifts due to the Secret Santa plus whatever their friends had gotten them. Tony had bought something for each of them.

"Babe."

Stephen received his gift with a subtle blush. Everyone stared at him when he returned to his seat.

Tony managed to gather an impressive number of gifts, but he wasn't interested in those yet. With everyone still staring at him, he marched right to his boyfriend and dragged him to the mistletoe by the wrist. Rhodey whistled.

Stephen didn't resist, but he wasn't into it either. Tony hesitated.

"Hey. You ok with this?"

"Yes. Just not into PDA," the sorcerer admitted, a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll make it up to you."

"I know."

They stopped under the mistletoe. Stephen could still feel eyes on them, but he focused on Tony. His engineer looked eager and happy. His eyes were shining and a soft smile spread his lips. Stephen would've done anything for him.

"I love you," he whispered before leaning down.

Peter took a few pictures of their kiss. To his surprise, the first ones had a wide-eyed Tony frozen in his (?) boyfriend's arms before he returned the kiss. Rhodey laughed when he saw those. He framed a particular picture of them kissing passionately while Tony looked like he'd just seen Thanos.

The Avengers quickly crowded them, asking questions and offering congratulations. Stephen somehow managed to slip away while Tony soldiered the inquiries. Was he sorry? A bit. The Avengers were mostly Tony's family. He got to the bar and ordered himself a scotch.

"You know this is the part where I threaten you, right?"

Rhodey.

"I would expect nothing less," the sorcerer confirmed with a nervous smile.

Rhodey first sized him up, thinking. Tony had obviously (to his best friend, at least) been happily dating someone for a month. If that someone was Stephen Strange, well, who was he to judge? They fit together somewhat, if he was honest and if he actually considered it, they would be good to each other.

"If you hurt him, I'll blow up your sanctum with you in it."

"Ok."

They clinked glasses.

"Cheers."

"Merry Christmas, doc."

* * *

Tony dug around under his bed in a rather undignified position, but Stephen wouldn't complain. It highlighted that amazing ass.

"You were optimistic," the doctor noticed. 

They had agreed to exchange presents privately, away from prying eyes.

Tony stood up with a victorious "Aha!".

"What do you mean, doc?"

"I've never been to your room before."

"Oh, well... first time for anything?" the engineer asked with a shrug. He had been willing to get to his room and return with the present had Stephen refused to come up.

"Yes."

"Here." Tony sat down on his bed, next to his boyfriend. "Merry Christmas, doc."

Stephen smiled, accepting his gift with a kiss.

"Thank you."

He unwrapped the gift with magic, paper neatly falling down. It revealed an inconspicuous white box. Stephen looked over it, turning it this way and that with a thoughtful hum.

"Come on, Merlin!"

"Hmm..." He was delaying on purpose now. Tony rolled his eyes.

Stephen finally opened the box. Inside, he saw a pencil. His mouth opened, but no words came out. A pen? Tony was aware of his trembling hands, right? Maybe it was some new tech capable of steadying his handwriting?

"Good evening, Doctor Strange," the pen said. Stephen almost dropped it. A hologram popped up. It was... a telephone screen. "My name is Jocasta. Would you like to begin the installation process?"

"Umm..." He looked at his boyfriend, unsure. Would it take long? Tony nodded, eager. "Yes."

"Installation initiated. Voice recognition. Doctor Strange?"

"Yes?"

"Confirmed. I am your personal AI, installed in this mobile phone and all your future appliances. Would you like me to walk you through all its capabilities?"

"Maybe later," Tony advised. "Show him the shapes."

"Ok," the telephone answered. "Please place the device on a flat surface." Stephen put it on the bed. Would it do? "Confirmed. Shape 1: pocket." It stayed as a pen. "Shape two: handsfree." It turned into a bluetooth device. "Shape 3: portable." Now it was a bracelet. "Shape showing complete."

"By the Vishanti, Tony," Stephen muttered, picking up the bracelet. It easily slid on his wrist, tightening a bit so it wouldn't slide off. It was pretty much weightless. "I can't believe you made me this."

"I know you said using a mobile phone was a pain and not worth it, so... I made you one you can use. I want to be able to talk to you."

"Thank you." Stephen wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug.

"Now mine?" Tony asked with grabby hands.

"Yours."

Stephen produced a blue rock out of nowhere. It was vaguely cilindric, with arrows pointing in 8 ways. Tony turned it around, looking at it from all sides. The arrow pointing towards Stephen lit up.

"It shows what you most need in that moment. In a desert, it would always lead to an oasis. A thirsty man to water. A hungry man to food. And if you lose something in your workshop, it'll probably lead to it," the sorcerer explained.

Tony moved the rock around his lover. It kept pointing at him.

"Seems accurate," he muttered. The rock had the added benefit of giving him something magical to play with that wasn't dangerous (or Stephen). "Thanks, babe."

"There's..." Stephen cleared his throat, clearly nervous. "There's also another umm... part of your gift."

"Oh!" Tony grinned. "Please tell me it's sex. I've been a good boy, Santa~." Stephen nodded, cheeks reddening. "Yay!"

The sorcerer took a deep breath and magicked off his shirt, then slowly undid his belt. Tony wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, into a kiss. He responded eagerly, moans quickly leaving his throat while his hands rested on Tony's thighs. Still, Stephen seemed nervous when they parted.

Mixed signals.

"Hey, if you're uncomfortable with this... if it's your first time or something, you don't have to."

"No." Stephen shook his head. "Definitely not my first time, on either end. I just... it seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I'm having second thoughts." He took a deep breath. "Promise you won't laugh too hard."

"Babe, I'd never laugh at you for something like thi-" Stephen took off his pants. "Okay, I would. Totally. 100%. But I won't! Not now, anyway."

Stephen was wearing Iron Man underwear. And not the high end type. No. It was a gaudy pair, obnoxiously colourful and with Tony's hand lifted, ready to fire a repulsor... right over his dick. Yes, Tony wanted to laugh. Hard. Forever. But he wouldn't do that to Stephen.

"Come here, babe. Let's see if we can get that repulsor to aim higher."

Stephen rolled his eyes and straddled his boyfriend.

"I don't know what I was thinking, truly."

"You were thinking I'm the best boyfriend ever and I deserve the best Christmas present ever."

"To be fair, it was this or lingerie. I figured we weren't that far yet."

"Mhm, yes, talk dirty to me."

The sorcerer chuckled.

"Is that what you want? I thought we could keep it simple this time."

"Sure. We'll take it slow. No toys, no extras. Just you, me and our dicks."

"No magic, either."

"Sex magic? Tell me you can make clones of yourself." Stephen nodded. "You're the best."

"Maybe next time."

"Definitely next time. But for now," Tony pulled his partner into another kiss, hands forcing his hips closer.

This was amazing. He had hoped that the night would end in his bed, but it was a distant dream, unlikely to come true. The mistletoe kiss had been a must, but sex... more like a maybe. Still, they were two grown ass men and they both had their needs. No matter how posh and proper Stephen tried to appear, he did. Tony was honestly surprised by his boyfriend's choice in underwear, but he appreciated the thought. It was something he enjoyed and it helped them unwind. Both of them, surprisingly. 

Stephen kissed back with teeth, grinding down. His arms wrapped around his partner, fisting in his shirt. He kissed down Tony's throat, nibbling below his jaw to make him moan. He couldn't reach lower. Fabric got in his way.

"Shirt off," he demanded.

"Why? I'm enjoying this." Tony rubbed the other's thighs, squeezing. Stephen was lean and fit, all tight muscles under milky skin.

It was debauched, having his almost naked partner on his lap when he was fully dressed.

"Anyway, top? Bottom?" Tony moaned again when Stephen somehow got under his collar. "Come on, doc. I'm open to negotiations."

That was an obvious evasive tactic, but Stephen allowed it.

"I haven't been with a man in a long time," the sorcerer replied, straightening. He glared down at his hands, moving his fingers. "And I doubt my hands are adequate for stretching."

"So...?"

"If you're patient, I'm okay with being on the receiving end this time."

Tony smiled gently.

"I'll always be patient for you."

Stephen leaned down for another kiss, gluing his body to his lover's. Tony's hand slid under the fabric, cupping his ass. The sorcerer twitched, pulling away to strip completely, but his lover held him down.

"No. Like this."

Ok, fine. But some clothing removal had to occur.

"Let me take off your shirt."

Tony just kissed him back in response. Evasion. Stephen hummed in protest, but didn't push it. He felt a finger prod at his entrance and tried to relax, but his muscles tensed when it slid in.

"Relax, sweetheart. Let me in," he joked.

Stephen huffed.

"You've got thick fingers."

"Why, thank you. They reflect other thick extremities." Tony winked.

Stephen chuckled, pulling Tony's shirt out of his pants. His hands snuck under, feeling the shorter man's stomach. He was toned, with tight abs and a hint of body hair. Stephen gasped when a hand grabbed his dick through the underwear. 

"That's it. Sing for me."

"Let me see you," Stephen panted. "Please."

"I thought I'd spare you," Tony muttered in his hair. 

Stephen's heart sank. Of course. Of course Tony Stark billionaire, playboy, philanthropist would be insecure of the likely huge ass scar on his chest. Of course. Stephen was insecure of his own marks, but he couldn't hide them as easily. He had learned to let people see. But Tony, who always wore shirts and suits? He'd probably rather take off his pants and boxers. Have sex with an under shirt on. Probably wasn't expecting sex, so he hadn't put one on beforehand.

"Tony, hey..." Stephen leaned back to meet his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I know. Don't hide from me."

He looked away, finger still working inside his partner.

"Ok, take it off."

"Thank you." 

The sorcerer magically undid the buttons, then kissed his partner, sliding the fabric off. Tony held him close, not letting him pull away. Not letting him see. Stephen allowed it for the time being. Baby steps. He focused on placing small bites on his partner's neck, sucking when he found a particularly sensitive spot.

Tony held him tight when he made to pull away. Stephen met his eyes with a heated gaze.

"It's okay."

The inventor nodded hesitantly, then slowly loosened his hold. Stephen slid away to get a good look, smiling gently.

Tony's chest still bore the scars of the arc reactor, even after all these years. It was a mess, lines spreading from the centre everywhere. The sorcerer touched them with his mangled hands, giving a reassuring smile.

"We match."

His lover laughed, more relieved than anything.

* * *

Later, Tony ended up on his back, head propped up on a pillow to watch Stephen's face. The sorcerer was moaning almost constantly now, rubbing himself on Tony's belly wantonly. He was hard and wanting, clearly on edge. His arms were trembling where he'd rested them on Tony's chest.

"You're so beautiful."

Blue eyes slid open, half-lidded. His lips briefly curled into a smile.

"Do you mind cumming now? Before we start with the main event?" Tony asked, scissoring his fingers inside his lover.

Stephen shook his head.

"I'm fine. Just... hurry."

"Don't wanna hurt you."

The sorcerer moaned, rubbing his hard dick against his partner's belly.

"I'd love to keep you like this," the engineer said darkly, enjoying the man straddling him. "Flushed red, tense and so, so close to climax. You're so desperate, babe. Can't wait to be fucked, can you?"

"Probably shouldn't hurry, but, Vishanti, I want to."

"It's ok, we'll get you used to my dick in due time."

"Who's to say it won't be the other way around?" Even gasping breathlessly, Stephen could still be snarky. Yes please. "I'm quite proficient on both ends."

"Same, babe. I'll get you addicted."

Stephen started laughing. That was one interesting promise. He lined Tony up to his entrance.

"Oh, you're a power bottom?"

"Depends on the mood. Now, just so I can be a doctor, you clean?"

"Yep. I'm more worried about you. Any interdimensional STD's?"

He got an eye roll in response. Stephen probably thought he was joking, but Tony was half serious.

"I'm usually too busy fighting for my life to engage in coitus."

Who the hell said coitus anymore? Tony made a mental note to tease Stephen about it later.

"Usually is not always." He held the other's hips, not letting him impale himself yet. Stephen huffed a complaint, shaking his hips to get Tony to relent. "Just a moment." He wanted to admire this beautiful man in his arms. His red cheeks, flushed with arousal. His blue eyes, pupils dilated and colour darkened. His white skin, a nice contrast to his own. His lean body, all muscles under thin skin. His hard dick, wet with precum and so, so close to the edge. He was perfect, he was Tony's and he was everything Tony would ever need. "Ok, I'm good."

Stephen nodded and slowly lowered himself, careful with the first breach. Tony assisted him with his hands on his hips. Slowly, gently, enjoying the stretch. Finally, they were joined. The sorcerer let out a grateful groan, head tilted back. 

"You ok?"

"More than ok."

"Good. Now..."

Stephen moved his hands to Tony's chest, bracing himself. He carefully pulled himself up, testing. Yep, good to go. Another gentle sink. Then he got going, leaning more into Tony's hands and tugging on his hair.

Fuck, it had been too long. Stephen met Tony's eyes. It had been way too long since he'd been with a man, years and years. He'd missed this. This... connection.

"I love you," he said before he slammed his hips down, beginning to thrust hard.

Whatever response Tony could have had, it was lost to a cacophony of groans and moans. Stephen didn't mind. The groans and curses were enough. They hadn't even addressed his earlier confession, but that was fine. They had all the time in the world and he was so, so close. Tony had been teasing him open for what felt like hours, he was on edge. He just hoped he wouldn't fall over too soon.

Tony was close, too, but he wanted Stephen to cum first. He curled one hand around the other's erection and tried to jerk him in time with his increasingly frantic motions. It didn't take long before Stephen tossed his head back and came with a loud groan, dragging Tony's orgasm out of him.

When Tony caught his breath, he saw his sorcerer next to him, on his side. Stephen's hair was ruffled, his white cheeks only now beginning to lose their blush. He looked pleasantly worn out, panting softly. There was just a hint of insecurity in his eyes. Right. He'd confessed his feelings twice and Tony had yet to respond properly. 

"Hey." He took a trembling hand in his, rubbing its back with his thumb.

"Hey," Stephen replied. Post-sex fatigue was a good look on the sorcerer. 

"I love you too."

A wide smile broke onto Stephen's face. Tony could spend the rest of his life watching it.

* * *

"Come on, Stephen, don't be like this!" Tony called, running after his lover.

"I can't believe you did that."

"I'm sorry!"

"You're definitely not."

"Ok, I'm not. But come on, babe!"

"Those things shouldn't exist!"

"I loved yours!"

Steve tilted his head to the side when Stephen walked through the living room at a rapid pace, Tony following close behind.

"Do I want to know?"

Rhodey shrugged from next to him.

"I have a suspicion." He smirked. "Tony ordered a pair of special edition personalized Dr Strange boxers."

The engineer was only wearing a hastily tied bathrobe.

"I was just returning the favour!"

Steve sighed.

"Should I...?"

"No, gramps. Makeup sex is a thing."

Captain America scrunched his nose in distaste. That was more than he needed to know about his colleagues.

Rhodey later found a small burning pile of fabric in Tony's lab. The inventor informed him that he had a spare.

"I'm just saving it for the right moment."

"Like when you wanna sleep on the couch?"

Tony flipped him off, but didn't contradict him.


End file.
